Hot Car
by Morningstar1020
Summary: One-Shot. The girls are expecting a baby when one of them reads an article that sparks some of her fears to come up.


Crying can sound pretty interesting at first. Sometimes it can sound as if the person is actually laughing. Especially with kids, usually I am sure a kid is having a breakdown right behind me only to turn around and see they have the biggest toothless grin on their little baby faces.

Okay so maybe the hormones are getting to me. But I am not the one that is crying, oh no. You would think being pregnant that my hormones would be going all over the place. Wrong! I don't even know how I got convinced into carrying this devil baby spawn, uh, I mean little bundle of love. No Britt did not force me to, okay yes Britt totally forces me to call the baby that. Now that I think of it, the same pout that got me to stop referring to the baby as devil spawn combined with that new lingerie she had on the night she convinced me might have had something to do with me carrying the little devil. That was a good night.

Back to the point, sometimes when someone is sobbing it definitely can sound like they are laughing at first. Having just managed to unlock the door and walk my way into the entrance of our apartment I was desperately waiting to hear in the background a cute animal sound or something that would clue me in to the emotional roller-coaster that Brittany is on today.

Do you hear that? Yeah me neither, great that means this isn't laughter. I know Britt well enough to know that from the second sob but girl gots to have a little hope sometimes. I'm not heartless, I start moving as fast as I can towards where I think she is, but since the little spawn is causing me to walk slower (not waddle, I do NOT waddle!).

"Britt?" more sniffles and sobs, crap she isn't even trying to muffle or choke back the sound, I waddle faster. Oh shut up, I might waddle now because of the baby, I am pretty sure Britt thinks it's cute.

I finally make it to the study, "Oh, Britt." She looks miserable; I haven't seen her this bad since we had to move Tubs out when I got pregnant. It wasn't my idea, but someone was smart enough to give Brittany this huge book about what to expect when you're expecting, except the only thing that book helped with is Brittany picking up all the possible things that might go WRONG with the pregnancy. It took me nearly a month to convince her that simply eating a normal sandwich would not cause any harm to me or the baby. I might have had to pull the Quinn card and remind her how much bacon Quinn ate and how cute Beth still turned out to be.

The book mentioned something about cat litter being bad for pregnant ladies. Britt read the word cat and bad in the same sentence and insisted that Tubs had to go until the baby was born. Britt wouldn't even hear of letting Tubs stay, I told her that it would be fine as long as I didn't clean out the litter box but all I got was a thirty minute lecture with every other couple of sentences starting out with, "and the book says." Oh how the times have changed, I never thought I would actively try and keep Tubs around but you try and stay stoic when Brittany looked like well… looked like someone was taking Lord T away. He's at Quinn's and as far as I know peeing on her stuff every chance he gets. He is definitely getting more treats when he gets back.

Brittany looks like she has been crying for hours. Her hair is all messed up, and she looks even worse than the first night Tubs was away. I think it's the extra puffy eyelids that put her over the top.

"Britt w-what, did something happen?"

"S-San!" Oh man, something has to have died, crap! I cross the room and as soon as I am in reaching distance Britt latches on, almost pulling me onto the chair with her. Whoa was not expecting that, I coax Britt out of the computer chair because there is no way we can both fit on that thing while my stomach seems determined to engulf all the space in the whole room. Luckily the computer chair wasn't far away from the couch. Though the couch and I have been having our share of fights lately, without Brittany giving a heave I can't seem to get up from it. Once we settle Britt immediately burrows into my side, it's her favorite spot.

I try to peak at the computer screen but its just the damn unicorn screen saver.

Usually having some type of clue can help me clam her down faster, last time it was an article about congenital heart defects, she has definitely gone way further than that school report she did about heart attacks. If it's that damn book again I swear I will find out who gave it to her and go all lime heights on their ass. Who even thinks Britts needs to learn anything when it comes to helping me! They clearly don't know us very well. Brittany is going to be awesome with the baby; she's intuitive with kids that way.

"Britt-Britt what's wrong," I whisper after a suitable amount of sobbing time has passed, give or take five minutes.

"I'm going to kill the baby!" she wailed.

"What of course you won't!" Where in the world did she get that idea? "Brittany you won't kill the baby, there is no way you are going to kill the baby." That is just the most ridiculous thing I have heard. Britt would never kill the baby; I just said she is awesome with kids. She has researched every single thing that she could possibly think of and Britt doesn't have a violent bone in her body.

"He pulled out all his hair," oh that must have been, wait no that makes no sense, "He pulled out all his little hair," okay so little means it was a kid and not a stupid stunt by Beiber. "They left him in the car and before he died," she dragged in a breath, shit shit shit, "he must have been so, so and he c-couldn't," her breath isn't the only one catching anymore.

"That's awful." I will not start crying those are not my tears, that poor little boy. The baby starts kicking like crazy, "But, what does that have to-"

"I'll forget the baby in the car, I forget everything in the car. My phone, my purse, even my keys. In the engine!"

Ok she does forget a lot of things in the car. But she would never leave the baby in the car. How can I,

"Britt, where's Tubs?"

"Underneath Quinn's bedroom dresser he doesn't like the show she watches on TV right now."

"Britt you always know where Lord T is. Always. You've kept him alive even though he is determined to off himself,"

"It's the damn nicotine in the cigarettes."

"Right," I mumble, tugging her closer into my side, "Even though he isn't here you still know where he is and why. What would make our baby be any different?" She calms for a bit as I rub her back. Her hand settles on my stomach, the baby is still kicking away probably doesn't like it when his momma is crying either. Or her, Britt said the baby should come out as a surprise and we can find out if it's a boy or girl at the birth, that time she managed to convince me without sexy lingerie even. Little bugger calms right down as soon as she puts a little pressure on the foot he is trying to put through my stomach. How come that doesn't work when I do that?!

"You would never forget about our baby. You already do a great job of taking care of them even now. No one is worried about you taking care of the baby, they are just worried that I will scar them emotionally."

"Like you could ever do that to the baby!" See Britts got my back! Stupid haters.

"Like you could ever forget about our baby, Brittany you are going to be an awesome mother. This kid is going to be so spoiled and looked after just because the little" Brittany clears her throat at me, "b-angel! The little angle has you, not to mention our parents." I am not whipped lay off.

"And you," aww Britts can be so cute sometimes when she mumbles.

"But if you are worried I can look up things that might remind us about the car? There has to be some type of invention, we can always get wheels to make something up for us." Actually that is not such a bad idea, not that Britt is ever going to need it honestly. Brittany burrows her head in my neck again and nods. If anyone else drives the baby around though, crap I am never going to trust anyone else to drive the baby around after I read that article. What you thought I wouldn't read it, please the news is full with these stories anyhow.

"We will definitely get something like this, otherwise no one but us is allowed to drive the baby around." Well something I said amused her, or something in that genius brain of hers, "what're you smiling about baby?" her smile turns into a full on chuckle.

"Baabbeee!" And they say I am supposed to have mood swings. Not even ten minutes ago she was completely falling apart, yeah I've got skills and all but even I can admit that my awesomeness only extends so far.

She pulls back a bit and I see that her eyes have gotten significantly better, "You went all protective Mama Bear." Oh, that. She tucks her head back into my neck still smiling.

"Britt-Britt?"

"Hmmm"

"Can we go get breadsticks?" What you thought she gets to have all the pregnancy symptoms? I still crave my breadsticks now more than ever, and the best thing is Britt gets that.

"Let's go."

* * *

AN: Not to be all PAish, but they do know the reason why most people forget the babies in the car AND there are a couple of inventions that are trying to get patented now. First forgetting babies in the car did not happen so much in the past as much as it happens today, but not because parents have become distracted by their phones. The change is due to the placement of the baby, now in the back seat facing away from the parent so that a baby car seat looks the same whether it is full or empty. Second these incidents usually happen when there is a change in the routine, something that in a sense interrupts the general flow of how the day goes in a way that the parent usually thinks they have taken the child to daycare (it can be a couple of hectic phone calls, an extra stop at the drug store ext).

Lastly the invention that seems to have the most promise is made by Alissa Chavez, a 14 year old, called "The Hot Seat" it interacts with a phone app, and a key fob alarm. It sounds pretty awesome, hopefully it will get out and people will get it as a baby gift instead of "What to Expect When You're Expecting."


End file.
